


I don't know if I regret it or not

by imflyinblind



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, Gay, Multi, Pinkberry, chat fic, idk how to tag, oblivious boyf riends, riends, squip squad, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imflyinblind/pseuds/imflyinblind
Summary: The squip squad races to see who can make the group chat fastestI regret nothingthe boyf riends are oblivious as fuck





	I don't know if I regret it or not

**Author's Note:**

> queereheere- jeremy  
> highmellon- michael  
> smolbi- rich  
> acecase- christine  
> imlohst- brooke  
> pinpan- jake  
> queengossip- jenna  
> myvalentine- chloe

_queereheere has added **highmellon, acecase, smolbi, pinpan, imlohst, myvalentine,**_ _and **queengossip** to Unnamed Chat_

 

 **smolbi:** shit

 

 **highmellon** : fukc u

 

 **myvalentine:** god damnit

 

**_queereheere has named the chat_  ** _Squip Squad ! :D_

 

 **highmellon:** lame 

 

 **queereheere:** do you know any better name then

 

 **highmellon:** idk im not good at nmaes

 

 **queereheere:** and spelling

 

 **highmellon:** fcuk off u queer

 

 **queereheere:** but like ur queer? too?

 

 **queengossip:** sigh

 

 **acecase:** Hello!! How are you guys??!

 

 **imlohst:** hi

 

 **myvalentine:** hey brooookee~<333

 

 **imlohst:** hey chloe <332

 

 **smolbi:** gay

 

 **myvalentine:** we're dating?

 

 **smolbi:** wait what

 

 **smolbi:** since qhen

 

 **smolbi:** ims ho o k

 

 **imlohst:** um couple months

 

 **queereheere:** why is everyone dating exept me & michael? we're like the only singles in the group

 

 **smolbi:** maybe you two should date so you can fit in

 

 **queereheere:** wHAT NO

 

 **queereheere:** michael literally almost spilled his slushie pls 

 

 **queereheere:** WAIT THAT WAS MY SLUSHiE

 

 **pinpan:** pfft you look at michael with heart eyes stop denying

 

 **queereheere:** NO I DONT STop

 

 **pinpan:** cmon this is what rich and i acted before but now we're together

 

 **queereheere:** BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT

 

 **acecase:** Oh Jeremy, you stare at Michael most of the time during our meet-ups! 

 

 **queereheere:** CHRSTIEN WHTA IM- YOUR WITH THEM?

 

 **myvalentine:** if it wasnt true you wouldnt be typing in caps,,,,,, and freaking out in general,,,,

 

 **queereheere:** I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FREAK OUT CUZ YALL THINK WE THINK ABOUT EACH OTHRE LIEK TAHT

 

 **smolbi:** people with eyes can see the slight blush when Michael catches you staring~~

 

 **queereheere:** I DON'T STARE AT MICHAEL WHAT RAE YOU GUYS TAULKIGN AOUT

 

 **highmellon:** jeremy.exe has stopped working

 

 **highmellon:** jeremy is pale and stiff and is refusing to talk to me or look at me

 

 **highmellon** **:** guys what'd you do

 

 **highmellon** **:** is it because i almost spilled hsi slushei?

 

 **smolbi:** scroll up<3

 

 

 **pinpan:**  rip anyone gonna go to the funeral

 

 **myvalentine:** sure

 

 **imlohst:** ofc

 

 **queengossip:** what

 

_smolbi has created a chat named **y'all we gotta mission**_

_smolbi has added **acecase, pinpan, imlohst, myvalentine, _and **queengossip**_**_

 

 **smolbi:** yall we got a mission

 

 **queengossip:** yeah i see the title 

 

 **acecase:** So what is this mission? I would love to take part in it!

 

 **imlohst:** thats why rich added you

 

 **acecase:** Oh!

 

 **myvalentine:** i think i already know what the mission is

 

 **smolbi:** yUP

 

 **smolbi:** the boyf riends are oblivious and pining we all need to get them to finally see their big gay crush on each other

 

 **pinpan:** was that a typo

 

 **smolbi:** no

 

 **acecase:** Rich wrote 'Boyf' on Jeremy's backpack and 'Riends' on Michael's! He forces Jeremy to walk together with Michael on Michael's left!

 

 **imlohst:** yup their backpacks match like puzzle pieces just like them

 

 **myvalentine:** tru omg

 

 **queengossip:** wow i never ntoiced their backpacks?

 

 **smolbi:** yes im smart

 

 **smolbi:** ANYWAY

 

 **smolbi:** hold up Jeremy texted me

 

_**queereheere >>>>>smolbi** _

 

 _ **queereheere:**_ AAAGH YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT I HAVE A FUKCIGN GAY ASS CRUHS ON FUCKING MICHAEL MELL HELP HES SO CONCERED BAOUT ME AIM DIYING I CANT HIS LIPS TWITCHUPWARDS WHEN I SAY IM OKAY OMG THEY PLOOK TSO SOFT I CNAT

 

 **smolbi:** woah um

 

 **smolbi:** screenshotted

 

 **queereheere** **:** I PRIVATE MESSAGED YOU FOR A FUCKIGN REASON

 

 **smolbi:** ,,,,,, im not sending it to Michael im sending it to the squad so we can all help you

 

 **smolbi:** tbh i thought michael will be telling me about you but i guess you did it first

 

 **queereheere:** WAIT WHATTHFUCK

 

 **smolbi:** oops 

 

**_y'all we gotta mission_ **

 

 **smolbi:** [beanpole finally confesses.png]

 

 **pinpan:** jesus christ

 

 **acecase:** Aww he's telling us something we already knew he felt about!!!

 

 **queengossip:** what

 

 **myvalentine:** woah there

 

 **smolbi:** guys we need to pressure michael in confessing his gay crush for jeremy

 

 **queengossip:** pfft how its the holidays

 

 **myvalentine:** what are we gonna do, add michael to this chat?

 

_smolbi has added **highmellon** to chat _ _**y'all we gotta mission** _

 

 **myvalentine:** oh

 

 **highmellon:** hey you know i can see some previous messages

 

 **smolbi:** dont scroll up too much or you'll regret it

 

 **pinpan:** rich may be small but he can fucking kill you

 

 **highmellon:** well im not gonna argue 

 

 **smolbi:** oh, but you will do something in this chat

 

 **highmellon:** kay, whats the mission?

 

 **myvalentine:** cmon just tell us  

 

 **highmellon:** tell you guys whatt

 

 **queengossip:** your big ass gay crush for your jerry ofc

 

 **highmellon:** waIT whtcthf fukc

 

_**queereheere >>>>>smolbi** _

 

 **queereheere:** why is michael stiff and blushing what the fuck did yuo tell hmi

 

 **smolbi:** jenna did it

 

 **queereheere:** WAHTCTHEFUCKDID YOU GUSY FUCKIGN DOO

 

 **smolbi:** she asked him to confess his gay ass crush for you but didnt tell him you did

 

 **queereheere:** michael is fuckign dead hes still in the same postition

 

 **smolbi:** mhm understandable

 

 **smolbi:**  we're trying to pressure him to confess him thank us later

 

 **queereheere:** BUT HE DOESNT FEEL THE SAME I ONCE PRESSURED HIM TO ASK IF HE HAD A CRUSH ON ANYONE HE SAID THEY'RE COOL AND PROBABLY DONT FEEL TH SME FOR HMI AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT COOL

 

 **smolbi:** how do you know its not youuuu

 

 **queereheere:** FUCKIGN BECOUSE HE SADI THAT HSI CURHS IS CUTE AN DIM NOT N DHE SIAD THEYRE ADORABEL HWEN THEY ARE NEROVUS

 

 **smolbi:** jeremy,,,, stop being so damn oblivious,,,,, all the guys michael knows well is jake and i, but we're dating,,,,,,,,,, and,,, you're the other guy he knows well,,, and,,,,,,,,,

 

 **queereheere:** w h a t

 

 **queereheere:** but i once had a crush on soemone and i barely knew them

 

 **smolbi:** well

 

 **smolbi:** michael isnt really interested in anyone he barely knows, correct?

 

 **queereheere:** yeah

 

 **smolbi:** soo,,,,

 

 **queereheere:** soo what??

 

 **smolbi:** omg jeremy we're helping you stop being such a pain

 

Jeremy, flustered, curled up into a ball and hides his face in his arms.

 

There was an uncomfortable awkward silence. On the corner of his eye, he sees Michael fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. Michael would always blast his music in his earphones and fidget with his hoodie, which Jeremy found really cute.

 

God, he was so gay.

 

"So, do you actually have a crush on me?" Jeremy blurted out before thinking about what he should say to break the silence. This caught Michael off guard.

 

"Wa-wh-i-di-don-did they?? te-you-im-i dont?" Michael stuttered, blushing furiously. Jeremy realizing what he just blurted out of no where, lets out a shriek.

 

"I-I meann!! I did not mean t-to sayy that? so-sorry i did-dint-no-didntme-meantosaythat" Jeremy said in one breathe, stopping himself to breathe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
